


The Path to Love

by Niabiaxmoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niabiaxmoi/pseuds/Niabiaxmoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes are a part of life. However, some mistakes change everything. How much will a little girl's mistake change Draco and Hermione's lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path to Love

April 9th, 2009 at 2:30pm

She knew she was being very naughty but the little girl couldn't help it. The current object of her passing fancies was simply far too pretty to be ignored. As she looked at it in awe, the girl noted that it was oddly shaped. Its top and bottom were wide but its middle was narrow. Two rings around the center, each with a small knob, adorned the glass object. The girl was turning one of the rings to the left when she heard the loud scream of her mother. The woman quickly grabbed her before a flash of light came and their home became a blur of images.

* * *

 

April 9th, 1999 at 2:52pm

Draco Malfoy was having a hard time. Scratch that, he was having a truly buggered time. The post-war trial went well enough. His and his mother's actions allowed them to come out of the whole ordeal with a virtual slap on the wrist. However, the same could not be said for his father. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to five years as a muggle. Since he had previously escaped from Azkaban, Wizengamot thought it fitting to sentence the elder Malfoy to live the sort of life he had vehemently fought against. Draco honestly pitied the man but if that's what their family had to pay, then so be it.

What was now making Draco's life miserable was the fact that close to no one would hire him or associate with him because of his war allegiances. Every place that he had applied to refused him on the basis that they did not want clients or patrons feeling distressed by the presence of an ex-Death Eater.

Draco was on his way to apply for a ministry job when he was abruptly bumped into by...Granger? She apologised but continued to run on. Was that a child she was holding onto? He had to have been seeing things. Why would Granger be running through the Ministry with a child? he thought.

He was already supremely late for the blind date his friend had set up for him. Too bad, he muttered. He would just have to skip it entirely. Bumping into Granger only strengthened his resolve. This was more important. Draco shook his head and continued on towards his destination – the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

If his experience during the last two years had taught him anything, it was to reinvent yourself to survive. Draco had given up his home and his safety to harbor the Dark Lord. The murder of Professor Babbage and the torture of his classmate still haunted him. Each night, he dreamt of the scenes and how he was unable or too scared to help. The guilt of witnessing these events and for believing the rubbish that fueled them in the first place crippled him emotionally. People stared or spat at him whenever he ventured into Diagon Alley or any other public place. Many pureblood families immigrated to other countries in order to escape the scrutiny that they were now under in Wizarding Britain.

The only reason why Draco did not find himself six feet under was his will to prove that he was not scum. He wanted to show that his childhood errors did not and were not going to determine the rest of his life. It was for this reason that Draco found himself waiting for his appointment with the department head. He was going to attempt to create a program that would promote awareness of muggle and muggleborn culture. If he didn't go now, he would never summon up the courage to do so again.

* * *

 

"You… You want to do what, Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Worthington stuttered, somewhat flabbergasted.

"I want to create a program that introduces and promotes a positive image of muggles and muggleborns." he slowly enunciated. Draco looked down at his hands before adding, "I don't wish for others to be brainwashed like I was. Being prejudiced not only hurt others but also hurt myself. I believe I have missed out on the opportunity to know great people all because they didn't come from a Wizarding family."

Mr. Worthington's face was blank. Draco wasn't sure if his idea had any effect on the man. "I see. Have you discussed your plans with any other department yet?"

"No, this is the first department. I hoped this would be a good place to start."

The other man paused for a moment. He looked through the ideas that Draco had written up for the program. The blonde nervously glanced at the clock. He was certainly well over the time set for that date.

"I will consider your proposal only if you can secure Hermione Granger. If not, forget you even mentioned it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Crystal."

"Good. Have a good day, Mr. Malfoy."

"You, too."

Great. How was he going to get Granger on board for this? As far as he knew, she still hated his guts. She was his only hope for this to work out. Was it worth it? The answer was obvious. It was time for Draco to write one muggleborn a heartfelt letter.

* * *

 

"He can't be serious, Mione." Ron asserted with a mouthful of food.

"Ron, if he lowered himself to write this in the first place, he must be desperate. You could be right. It could be a ploy to make nice but from what he's written, he's willing to do most, if not all, of the hard work. That's beyond the amount he said he'd contribute. Don't you think that he's investing too much into this for it to simply be fake? I know we've had our disagreements but this is for a good cause." she reasoned before she bit into her portion of the Lancashire Hotpot.

"This is not the same thing as SPEW. We're talking about changing the Wizarding world at large." Ron took another bite. He seemed to be relishing every bit of it. "Cor, Mione! You may not be as great of a cook as my mum but you are on your way!

She blushed. "Thanks, Ron." Hermione was about to make a comment about the food but narrowed her eyes at the ginger when she realized she was being distracted. Her glare did not go unnoticed. "What about SPEW?"

"Nothing, Hermione. It's just that we've already been to war for this sort of thing. Do you think it's wise to start a pro-muggle campaign so soon?" Her serious expression remained in place.

"Yes, Ronald, I do think it's wise."

"I hope you know what you're doing. There is no turning back once you start."

Hermione sighed. "I never intend to."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, take my piss poor British English with a grain of salt


End file.
